parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle for Gravity Falls
Mewniverse Falls' movie spoof of Disney's 2017 animated action/adventure fantasy film "Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni" (aka "The Battle for Mewni") NOTE: I already made a "Moon the Undaunted" spoof, so I won't do another one. Also, I know Marco is in this movie, but Pacifica would fill in for Marco's quotes, because Dipper and Mabel are sharing the role of Star. Plot In a town of Gravity Falls, Katie Pines, a warrior with a powerful sword, fights against two criminal masterminds named Mr. Ross and Miss Heinous, who were too powerful to stop themselves from creating a massive sorcery. After magic vanishes into thin air, Katie is too late to stop them because it's dangerous in the town, and even though no one can fight for justice, it's not a war until a battle force can handle it for her. After that, a small piece of magic has appeared inside a small stone, and that when magic returns, the people are going to find out why it's back to normal, and who will take them down. In the present day, Katie and her two kids Dipper and Mabel are on the run as Ross and Heinous continue to grow in power and magic continues to vanish from the universe. The two are on their way to a place called the Charge Mode to restore the batteries, which are able to be charged. Unfortunately, due to the interdimensional magic fritz, their car disappears, prompting them to set up camp for the night. When a patrol of Henchmaniacs appears searching for them, Dipper and Mabel decide to get rid of them with his raygun and her grappling hook. While they succeed in fending off the Henchmaniacs, they cause the batteries to float away and get stuck in a tree. Dipper, Mabel and Katie climb the tree to recover their bodies, and Katie warns them not to be so reckless while they're on the run. After retrieving the batteries, Dipper, Mabel and Katie arrive at the Charge Mode, where Katie communicates with an alligator gatekeeper with a human arm to let them inside. In the Charge Mode, Dipper and Mabel place the batteries in flower-shaped pods while Katie turns a valve to pour regenerative water on them from the well of magic. Unfortunately, because of the interdimensional fritz, all the water in the well has flooded with carbonation. Unable to revive the batteries, Katie resorts to her backup plan: having herself, Dipper and Mabel remain in hiding at the Charge Mode (with nothing to eat but corn snacks from a vending machine) until the situation changes. Dipper and Mabel are unhappy with hiding and wants to confront Ross and Heinous right away, but Katie tells them that they are too powerful and won't stop searching for them. They are about them use their weapons so Ross and Heinous can find them, telling Katie that they defeated them once and can do it again, but Katie reveals to her that Ross, Heinous and their army killed her mother. Realizing the true extent of their evil, Dipper and Mabel apologize to Katie for yelling at them, and she forgives them. After Katie talks about Bill Cipher, one of Dipper and Mabel's arch-enemies, who erases the people's memories, they wonder what he's up to. Meanwhile, at Bill's demon temple, his dragon, the Red Death and bear Mor' du, along with the Hechmaniacs, arrive to Bill's delightment. After talking about finding a magic wand that he bought from a weapon store, Bill seeks out his royal assistant Jack Frost, and finds him roasting turducken over a fire and eating it. Jack informs Bill that he defeated the Magic High Commission from putting a threat to the people, and Bill is so pleased with himself that he decides to start writing a chapter about himself in his Book of Spells. Using a bird's feather and a small bottle of ink, Bill prepares to write in the book, but Jack tells him only the book's owner can write in it. Bill believes he is the book's owner, but when he tries to write, the book takes on a life of its own and moves away from him. Bill chases after the book, but it constantly evades him, tossing him into a stream and over a waterfall at one point. Eventually, Jack gives Bill the idea of using a spell, and he tries casting Levitato on the book, but the energy feeds back and sends Bill flying far into the distance. After regaining consciousness on a beach of merpeople, Bill makes his way back to the temple and demands an explanation for why he doesn't own the book anymore. Jack jokingly suggests asking the book itself, but Bill takes him seriously and tries to communicate with the book, apologizing for any misunderstanding between them. Jack laughs at Bill for failing to get the joke, and Bill loses his patience and tosses the book into the fire. At that moment, Jack wishes Bill good luck for taking over Gravity Falls, and leaves to open a portal with his dimensional scissors, and the portal closes after that, much to Bill's sadness. Declaring that he and his wand don't need anyone anymore, Bill decides to take over the castle. After that, Ross and Heinous appear out of the bushes and come up with a plan to take over Gravity Falls as well before bringing in Gemini and Rasticore to help them find St. Olga, the former robotic headmistress of the reform school for wayward princesses, and the two leave while laughing maniacally. Meanwhile, after Dipper, Mabel and Katie have gone into hiding, Katie's husband Chuck awakens in a messy castle and alone in bed. He turns on some dance music and kicks off a pumping dance party in the castle for himself and his subjects. The king and the citizens of Gravity Falls party from sunrise to nightfall. The next morning, Chuck wakes up, sees that Katie is still gone, and does the same thing all over again. However, his subjects are becoming tired of partying endlessly. By the following morning, Chuck, along with Dipper and Mabel's little brother Liam, their two dogs Max and Duke and pig Waddles, are the only ones in the castle with any energy to spare. Pacifica Northwest appears on Gravity Falls to see Dipper and Mabel and give them two books, which are Journal 3 and the Magic Instruction Book. Chuck happily greets Pacifica, as he asks if Dipper and Mabel are in trouble. Chuck assures her that Dipper and Mabel, as well as Katie, went to something beautiful, and that they all know what's gonna happen. However, Pacifica shows Chuck that the people of Gravity Falls are in a state of panic. On the castle balcony, Chuck addresses the people and asks if they are satisfied with his leadership after Dipper, Mabel and Katie have left. The people complain about the large amounts of garbage piling up, the buildings that are on fire, and a giant snow-monster named Marshmallow. Chuck shouts at Marshmallow to leave, but Marshmallow—unable to hear Chuck from so far away—approaches the village and starts stomping on everything. The people's faith in Chuck drops even lower, and Chuck loses confidence in himself as a king. Chuck goes back inside the castle and sinks into despair, admitting that he has no idea where Dipper, Mabel and Katie went or when they'll return. Pacifica tells him that they cannot return home if they have no home to return to and that Chuck must lead his people. Inspired by Pacifica's words, Chuck addresses his subjects again and tries to rally them together to face the stampeding Marshmallow. The people still doubt Chuck's ability to rule, but Chuck accepts this and says he's all they have and they're all he has. He says further that they don't need magic to do extraordinary things and that everyone can do something unique and helpful. The people are inspired by Chuck's words and join him in challenging Marshmallow. Pacifica, Chuck and the people of Gravity Falls confront Marshmallow stomping through the village and tell him to leave. However, the reason for Marshmallow's attack turns out to just be the result of a failure to communicate; he thought Chuck was calling him to approach, not leave. With that cleared up, Marshmallow leaves as he's told, and the people celebrate over their victory. Chuck decides to hold one last party at the castle in his subjects' honor, and they cheer his name. Unfortunately, Bill suddenly appears to join in the cheering, and he launches his own Henchmaniac invasion on the kingdom. Back at the Charge Mode, Dipper, Mabel and Katie walk up to discover that the carbonated water in the well of magic is overflowing and flooding everything. Unable to recover the batteries from their pods, they escape from the Charge Mode just before it sinks into the water. To make matters worse, all of Katie's magic is now gone. As Dipper, Mabel and Katie evade another patrol of Henchmaniacs, they try to figure out where to find another hiding place. When Dipper and Mabel hear a bird chirping nearby, they get an idea. Dipper and Mabel take their mother to Mordecai and Rigby's house where they happily welcome them. Katie is uncertain about taking shelter in an animal's home, but she accepts that over dealing with the dangers of the forest. Inside their home, Dipper and Mabel are greeted by their wives Margaret and Eileen and their bird and raccoon children, but Katie is disgusted by everything she sees. When Mordecai and Rigby inform Dipper, Mabel and Katie that Bill has taken over Pines Castle, Dipper and Mabel worry about Chuck, but Katie is more concerned about keeping them safe. As Katie excuses herself to freshen up, Dipper and Mabel ask Mordecai and Rigby to keep them distracted while they go to destroy Ross and Heinous, and Mordecai and Rigby agree. When Katie returns, Mordecai and Rigby suggest that they pass the time by playing a board game while Dipper and Mabel hang out with the bird and raccoon children in their bedroom. Mordecai and Rigby look through a bunch of their board games before settling on one called Animal Wars. As the game gets underway, and Dipper and Mabel sneak around behind Katie's back, Katie realizes that the game is biased toward animals, and Mordecai and Rigby accuse Katie of being biased toward the people. When Katie goes too far in insulting Mordecai and Rigby, they assure her that just as she would do anything to protect Dipper and Mabel, they would do anything to protect their children. For that reason, they refuse to cover for Dipper and Mabel any longer and lock down all the exits in his home so they can't escape. Dipper and Mabel lock themselves inside the bird and raccoon children's room, furious by their mother's cowardice and Mordecai and Rigby's betrayal. Just then, Kessie, the youngest of the blue jay and raccoon children, speaks up and reveals that she can talk, and she and the children offer to help Dipper and Mabel escape the house. When Kessie asks Dipper and Mabel what her plan is to defeat Ross and Heinous, they reveal that they don't have a plan and intend to improvise. Despite Kessie's protests, Dipper and Mabel set out for Pines Castle, and Kessie comments to her siblings that they are going to perish. Meanwhile, at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, Ross, Heinous, Gemini and Rasticore find St. Olga, and Heinous tells her to show her her master file. At first, St. Olga shows Heinous a fake video about how she found her on the street as a baby and took her in, but Heinous tells her to show her the real master file. When St. Olga claims she doesn't know what Heinous is talking about, Ross and Gemini take control of her and play the file themselves. The file shows various points of Heinous' life: her reconditioning in the school's solitary conform-ment chamber as a young adult, being told to hide her monster tail as a teenager, and being forced to suppress her inner magic as a child. The file eventually rewinds to the point where King Shastacan first gave baby Heinous to St. Olga, calling the baby "absolutely heinous". Heinous (used to live in Mewni under her birth name Meteora) realizes she should have been crowned queen of Mewni, and despite St. Olga's claims that she did her best raising her, Heinous punches the robot into a wall, deactivating her once again. Realizing how dangerous both Ross and Heinous have become, Rasticore quits his job as her bodyguard (treating it more like a breakup than a resignation) and starts to leave. Enraged by Rasticore's desertion, Heinous rips out Gemini's heart (revealing him to be a robot as well) and uses it to blow up Rasticore's body, once again reducing him to just a forearm. After that, Ross and Heinous set out for the town of Gravity Falls themselves. Meanwhile, at the Pines Castle, Bill and the Henchmaniacs are removing every trace of the Pines family from the castle to make room for Bill's own reign. Outside, one of the people sell "King Bill" merchandise but has little success because no one in the kingdom likes Bill, much to his dismay. Bill goes to the castle dungeons, where Pacifica and Chuck are chained up, and demands that Chuck help him make the people like him. Chuck refuses, so Bill gives him 24 hours to change his mind or else he'll use Levitato to send him into the sky forever. After securing the dungeon key under his hat, Bill leaves. When Bill accidentally leaves the butter behind, Pacifica grabs it with his foot and uses it to slip out of her chains. Before Chuck can do the same thing, he eats the butter, so Pacifica is forced to steal Bill's key to free him. As Pacifica escapes through the air conditioning vents to the royal bedroom, she encounters demigod Maui, Mewman princess Star Butterfly, karate teenager Marco Diaz, floating unicorn head Pony Head, Woolett girl Kelly, her short Woolett boyfriend Tad and wolf monster Jorby; they have gone into hiding since Bill's takeover and help themselves to his stuff whenever he isn't around. When Bill returns to the bedroom to sleep, the eight hide in the vents. Pacifica tries to convince Maui and the others to help her steal Bill's key, but they refuse out of an unwillingness to "do stuff". When Pacifica's words of inspiration fail to motivate them, she expresses her contempt for them before setting out on her own. Pacifica sneaks into the royal bedroom and tries to steal the key under Bill's hat. Just before she is caught, Maui, Star, Marco, Pony Head, Kelly, Tad and Jorby appear and pretend to entertain Bill with a song dedicated to him. Pacifica tries to seize the key while Bill is distracted, but the performers start to argue over artistic differences, and they and Pacifica eventually have to retreat. Luckily, Star had seized the key during the confusion. Pacifica returns to the dungeons to free Chuck, but he refuses to abandon his subjects. When Pacifica hears Bill approaching, she chains herself back up and drops the key. With Chuck's 24 hours up, Bill recovers the key (thinking he'd dropped it the day before) and demands Chuck's assistance again. Once again, he refuses, and Bill and his Henchmaniacs drag him away. As punishment for his defiance, Chuck is publicly banished from Gravity Falls when Bill casts Levitato to hurl him into the sky. Having witnessed this from the sewers, Maui and the others wonder what to do now, and Pacifica says it's time to fight back. After Bill has seized Gravity Falls, he orders a choir of children to sing songs in his honor, but he tosses them into the sky with Levitato when they sing off-key. By this time, Bill has assumed complete control of the town and commanded the people to worship him. On his way to the throne room, Bill gets ambushed by two people in a horse costume, who are revealed to be Dipper and Mabel, and demand to know where their father is. However, Dipper and Mabel are captured by Ross and Heinous, who have arrived in Gravity Falls, and following his wand's orders, Bill, with the help of the Red Death and Mor'du, has them imprisoned in the dungeons. Later that night, after Dipper and Mabel are imprisoned, Pacifica appears outside the dungeon doors, enters the cell and frees Dipper and Mabel from their chains, and the three reunite with a warm hug before giving them Journal 3. Pacifica tells them what happened to their father and introduces them to the resistance movement consisting of herself, Maui, Star, Marco, Pony Head, Kelly, Tad and Jorby. After Pacifica gives the seven the Magic Instruction Book, Star realizes that the book reminds her of the other one that was burnt to ashes by her arch-nemesis Ludo, and thanks Pacifica before hugging her. Together, the ten come up with a plan of ruining Bill's credibility, as well as both Ross and Heinous' destruction of Gravity Falls. After they agree with the plan, Dipper and Pacifica go outside and have a romantic talk while Mabel helps the seven to fight against Bill whenever he shows up. In a moment of tenderness, Dipper and Pacifica share a kiss. As Dipper pulls away, he notices that the moon has changed from white to blood-red. When Pacifica asks him what's wrong, the moon turns back to normal. After Bill and the Henchmaniacs show up in the dungeon cell, he discovers Mabel and the seven hatching a plan, as well as Dipper and Pacifica outside of the cell. Pacifica gets locked up, and the seven attempt to defeat Bill and the Henchmaniacs, but are locked up as well after he drags Dipper and Mabel away with Levitato. The next day, on one of the castle balconies, Bill continues his earlier conversation with Dipper and Mabel about the wand in his hand, and they reveal that Ross and Heinous have become powerful themselves. After Dipper and Mabel agree with the situation, they recall the last time they faced him, and come up with an idea. They take Bill's wand by the hands and start casting the Whispering Spell, destroying it. Bill sadly thanks them for the wand's destruction before being disintegrated, as well as the Red Death, Mor'du and the Henchmaniacs. Afterwards, Dipper and Mabel wave goodbye to them before taking down Ross and Heinous. Meanwhile, Katie, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen appear to break Pacifica out of the dungeon (leaving Maui, Star, Marco, Pony Head, Kelly, Tad and Jorby behind), and Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen carry the six of them up to a castle balcony adjacent to the one Dipper, Mabel and Bill are on. When Pacifica tells Katie that Dipper and Mabel used the Whispering Spell on Bill to have him, the Red Death, Mor'du and the Henchmaniacs disintegrated forever. Katie is impressed with this and she tells them to wait for Dipper and Mabel to thank them. Afterwards, Dipper and Mabel confront Ross and Heinous and tell them that they used the Whispering Spell on Bill to have him, the Red Death, Mor'du and the Henchmaniacs disintegrated forever. After Ross and Heinous sadly mourn the loss of Bill, they throw Dipper and Mabel into a pool of carbonated water, leaving them to drown. Pacifica, Katie, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen are eventually cornered by Ross and Heinous, who tell them that Dipper and Mabel are gone. After the five mourn the loss of Dipper and Mabel, Pacifica argues with them. Katie tells the four that there's a small piece of magic inside a small stone, knowing that it can bring back Dipper and Mabel in order to stop Ross and Heinous. Back in the pool of carbonated water, Dipper and Mabel swim around helplessly until they discover one last piece of untouched magic still floating in the well. They desperately swim toward it and dive far below the surface of the water to seize it, but they run out of air and start to drown. In an unknown pitch-black space, Dipper and Mabel wake up to find Jack in a cauldron. In this strange place that even Jack doesn't know, Dipper and Mabel believe that they're dead. Since there's nothing to do about their situation, Jack tells them that there's nothing to worry about, but Dipper and Mabel refuse as long as Ross and Heinous are still terrorizing their friends and family. Suddenly, the small piece of magic appears inside a small stone, and Dipper and Mabel believe it came from the carbonated water that they tried to get it. They grab the last piece of magic, and use their inner magic to release tremendous magical energy and create magic powers, and they go stop Ross and Heinous to save Katie, Pacifica, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen, taking their powers with them. At the Charge Mode, the carbonated water turns back into normal water, and the batteries are finally charged. Dipper and Mabel suddenly emerge from the wellspring and stop Ross and Heinous, taking aim and shooting them with an obliterating blast of magic that reduces them to ashes, with the wind magically blowing them away. Their powers disappear, Dipper and Mabel collapse with exhaustion, and Katie, Pacifica, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen rush over to greet them, overjoyed that they're alive. Katie thanks Dipper and Mabel for saving them from Ross and Heinous, as well as disintegrating Bill, the Red Death, Mor'du and the Hechmaniacs. Finally, all the people that Bill sent away with Levitato, including Chuck, Liam, Max, Duke and Waddles to Gravity Falls on the backs of eagles, who have made Chuck their king, and the whole family is reunited. After that, Gravity Falls, along with the magic of the universe, is restored as the Pines family watch the sunset, with Dipper and Mabel wondering what to do next. In a post-credits scene, Star gets herself, Maui, Marco, Pony Head, Kelly, Tad and Jorby out of the dungeon cell, with the key from earlier, and are saved as well. Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna Ordonia and StarFan13 appear outside of the cell, and Star and Marco, along with Maui, Pony Head, Kelly, Tad and Jorby are excited to see them. They all go to the Bounce Lounge for a fun time, using a pair of dimensional scissors to go there by opening a portal before closing it. Cast * Star Butterfly - Dipper and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Queen Moon Butterfly - Katie (The Secret Life of Pets) * Toffee - Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) * Miss Heinous as herself (She will team up with Mr. Ross to take over Gravity Falls) * Ludo - Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Bald eagle - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) * Giant spider - Mor'du (Brave) * King River Butterfly - Chuck (The Secret Life of Pets 2) * Liam, Max, Duke and Waddles as extras with Chuck * Pacifica Northwest as herself (Dipper's girlfriend) * Ruberiot - Maui (Moana) * Foolduke - Star Butterfly (w/ Marco Diaz and Pony Head) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) (Star will play as Foolduke along with Marco and Pony Head, who are her partners, along with Maui) * Mime Girl - Kelly (w/ Tad) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Jorby as himself (Mime Girl's partner) * Monster in the Cornfields - Marshmallow (Frozen) * Glossaryck - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Buff Frog - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) * Margaret and Eileen as themselves (Mordecai's wife and Rigby's wife) * Buff Frog's tadpoles - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), Nemo, Jason and Lina (Regular Show; OC) * Manfred - Grunkle Stan (w/ Ford Pines) (Gravity Falls) * Mewnian rats - Henchmaniacs (Gravity Falls) * Mewmans - People of Gravity Falls (Gravity Falls) and Echo Creek (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Other cast * Sanctuary gatekeepers - Man Arm and Buff Frog's tadpoles (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Mermaids - Merpeople (Onward) * Foolduke's monkey - Laser Puppies (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Timepiece Merchant - Bald Biker (Gravity Falls) * Dentist - Sue (Gravity Falls) * Construction worker - Manly Dan (Gravity Falls) * Blacksmith - Sprott (Gravity Falls) * Two Mewmans having a staring contest - Thompson and Tambry (Gravity Falls) * Mewman under monster's foot - Lars Vanderdud (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Cobra - Viper (The Secret Life of Pets) * Frog - Piper * Gemini, Rasticore and the Guards of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princessess as themselves (Toffee's partners) (Only when they're with them in St. Olga's) * St. Olga and King Shastacan as themselves (St. Olga will appear in this one to show Heinous her youth) * Corn Merchant - Toby Determined (Gravity Falls) * Merch Vendor - Tad Strange (Gravity Falls) * Choir - Sev'ral Timez (Gravity Falls) and Love Sentence (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Scenes * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 1: Prologue/Opening Credits/On the Way to the Charge Mode * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 2: Camping Out/Henchmaniac Battle/Retrieving the Batteries * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 3: Into the Charge Mode/The Hideout * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 4: Enter Bill * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 5: The Book Chase * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 6: Back to the Temple/Enter Mr. Ross and Miss Heinous * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 7: Enter the Once-Ler/The Dance Party * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 8: Enter Pacifica/The Castle Balcony * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 9: Marshmallow/Inside the Castle * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 10: Facing Off Marshmallow * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 11: Back at the Charge Mode/Dipper and Mabel's Idea * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 12: Enter Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 13: A Game of 'Animal Wars' * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 14: A Plan for Dipper and Mabel/Heartbroken Memories * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 15: King Bill/The Once-ler and Pacifica Chained Up * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 16: Pacifica Escapes with Maui, Star, Marco, Pony Head, Kelly, Tad and Jorby * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 17: "Great King Bill"/The Argument * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 18: Pacifica Frees the Once-ler * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 19: The Once-ler Banished * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 20: "Our Dearest King Bill"/The Attack/Dipper and Mabel Ambushed * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 21: Pacifica Saves Dipper and Mabel/The Plan to Defeat Bill/Dipper and Pacifica's Kiss/Locked Up * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 22: Dipper, Mabel and Bill's Conversation/Bill's Death/Katie, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen Save Pacifica * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 23: Dipper and Mabel Thrown Into the Carbonated Water/Swept Away/Katie, Pacifica, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen Confront Mr. Ross and Miss Heinous * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 24: An Attempted Battle/Dipper and Mabel Find Jack * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 25: Dipper and Mabel vs. Mr. Ross and Miss Heinous * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 26: A Happy Ending * "The Battle for Gravity Falls" Part 27: End Credits Gallery CD7B4B02-CA30-49ED-9A83-E73A962B064F.png|Dipper Profile - Mabel Pines.png|and Mabel Pines as Star Butterfly Katie-the-secret-life-of-pets.png|Katie as Queen Moon Butterfly Mr-ross-regular-show-the-movie-35.3.jpg|Mr. Ross as Toffee Miss Heinous.jpg|Miss Heinous as herself Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) as The Magic Mirror.jpg|Bill Cipher as Ludo Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus.jpg|Red Death as the Bald Eagle Mordu.jpg|Mor'du as the Giant Spider Katie fam mcdo (cropped).png|Chuck as King River Butterfly Liam-the-secret-life-of-pets-2.png|Liam, The secret life of pets max and duke by lah2000 dd8q036-pre.jpg|Max, Duke Waddles the Pig.jpg|and Waddles as extras with Chuck Profile - Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest as herself (Dipper's girlfriend) Profile - Maui.jpg|Maui as Ruberiot F089F87E-EC29-4637-89AC-46D7D893638F.png|Star Butterfly as Foolduke Marco Diaz - Pixtopia profile.png|(w/ Marco Diaz Pony Head - Goblin Dogs profile.png|and Pony Head as extras) 1805026A-2C18-4CEC-8722-930EB0A02673.png|Kelly as the Mime Girl 400B1E1D-61EF-4E07-99A5-5C771950C4B8.png|(w/ Tad as an extra) C33617BD-92CE-4238-9303-CDCB1ACA7A94.png|Jorby as himself (Mime Girl's partner) Marshmallow in Frozen.jpg|Marshmallow as the Monster in the Cornfields Jack-frost-rise-of-the-guardians-84.1.jpg|Jack Frost as Glossaryck Mordecai and Rigby.png|Mordecai and Rigby as Buff Frog Margaret-and-Eileen.png|Margaret and Eileen as themselves (Mordecai's wife and Rigby's wife) Kessie-209026.jpg|Kessie, Buster-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-3.52.jpg|Buster, (I'll make Nemo, Jason and Lina when I have time) Profile - Stan Pines.png|Grunkle Stan Profile - Ford Pines.jpg|(w/ Ford Pines) as Manfred Henchmaniacs.PNG|Henchmaniacs as the Mewnian Rats 1580f74c3a55d99678b2cc2349bc8c1c.jpg|The People of Gravity Falls S1E3 Crowd of students pass Marco and Star.png|and the Students of Echo Creek as the Mewmans Category:Mewniverse Falls